Matoi
Matoi is a character in Phantasy Star Online 2. She is a previous member of the Council of Six, and the second Klariskrays, and successor to one of the Three Heroes. Currently she serves as one of the two who holds the exclusive title Guardian. Personality Matoi is a rather gentle and soft-spoken girl. She possesses a strong sense of justice and compassion for others around her, and unforgiving towards those who dared to harm one of her own. During her time as Klariskrays II, Matoi's personality was originally more spirited but still reserved due to her tendency to keep to herself. As Klariskrays II, she is also incredibly ruthless and hard-handed towards the Darker and Dark Falzes, yet, somewhat socially awkward. History Matoi is the second Klariskrays and the first successor to the original Klariskrays, one of the Three Heroes who sealed away Dark Falz Elder in AP 198. Presumed dead after a Darker assault on an ARKS ship in AP 228, she turned up ten years in the future, having lost her memories as a result of photonic purification. She was then found by the protagonist, and began a road to recovery that ultimately lead to the restoration of her powers. At the end of Episode 3, she sacrificed herself to prevent the protagonist from turning into the Profound Darkness, and as a result became the Profound Darkness herself. However, through the combined efforts of Persona and the protagonist, she was killed thus saving the universe from complete annihilation by the Profound Darkness. But through the interventions of Xion, time was rewound and the protagonist along with Persona managed to free her from the Profound Darkness. Later on, Matoi and the protagonist entered stasis for two years to clear their systems of remaining corrupted photons. In Episode 4, she now works as a Guardian, performing auxiliary missions for ARKS. Powers and abilities Matoi is a special existence to ARKS and even among her fellow Council of Six members. She holds incredibly high photon potential, arguably one of the highest and strongest in ARKS. During her time as Klariskrays II, she was shown as being capable of defeating those at the level of Dark Falz Apprentice with a single attack. Matoi is also one of few people capable of utilizing photons within the ARKS ship, albeit the photon limiters in the ships. Her Genesis Weapon is the Clarissa, a legendary weapon once used to seal away Dark Falz. The Clarissa is linked with Xion, allowing Matoi to directly communicate with her and vice versa. After the events in Episode 3, the Clarissa disappeared along with Xion, and Matoi was granted a new Genesis Weapon, the Clarissa III. The Clarissa III although weaker than the Clarissa, still holds power that rivals its original counterpart. Phantasy Star Online 2 es Matoi has her own set of obtainable chips in Phantasy Star Online 2 es. Anime Appearances ''Phantasy Star Online 2: Episode Oracle'' Matoi is saved by Ash and his group from Persona, who is trying to kill her.Oracle Episode 1: I've Been Waiting for this Day ''Phantasy Star Online 2 The Animation'' As Itsuki and Aika are entangled in battle with empowered Darkers that have appeared in the civilian sector on the ARKS Ship, Matoi arrives to save them and instantly takes out all the Darkers within the area. She heals Aika who is injured and issues a warning to Itsuki, telling him to be more careful, before leaving to eliminate the remaining Darkers.The Animation Episode 10: Vessel Later on, Matoi appears to assist Aika and Itsuki with their fight against the revived Dark Falz Apprentice Gia.The Animation Episode 12: The RPG That Crosses Boundaries It is mentioned off-screen that she saves Aika from being possessed by the defeated Apprentice by absorbing the corrupted photons from Aika's body. This forces Matoi to re-enter cryostasis to purge the corrupted photons from her system. Other Appearances Matoi KAIRI x PSO2 Collab.jpg|Matoi as she appeared in Kai-ri-Sei Million Arthur. Matoi KAIRI x PSO2 Collab 02.jpg|Matoi as she appeared in Kai-ri-Sei Million Arthur. PSO2xSRZ Collaboration Matoi.png|Matoi as she appeared in Soul Reverse Zero. Kai-ri-Sei Million Arthur Matoi appeared in a collaboration campaign between Kai-ri-Sei Million Arthur and Phantasy Star Online 2 that ran from October 18 to November 02, 2016 alongside numerous other Phantasy Star Online 2 characters as limited-time event cards. Soul Reverse Zero Matoi appeared in a collaboration campaign between Soul Reverse Zero and Phantasy Star Online 2 that ran from November 08 to November 20, 2018 alongside Quna and Io as limited-time event cards. Trivia *Matoi wears particularly revealing clothes to allow better circulation and connection with photons. This causes misunderstandings with other ARKS members that wearing such clothing is a "hobby" of hers. Gallery :The Phantasy Star wiki has an extensive image gallery for this character. Video 新英霊【過去を失いし少女 マトイ】 References & Notes Category:Phantasy Star Online 2 Characters Category:Humans